


Contentment

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Rising from the Dust
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Pointless Fluff?, jackriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A honeymoon fic with no smut? It's just pointless fluff because I haven't been able to finish any other fics lately. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy out there.
Relationships: Jack Windsor/Gabriel Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Contentment

“Do you want to go bungee-jumping?”

“Not particularly,” Jack laughed, watching Gabriel frown at the guidebook.

“Hang-gliding?”

“I actually wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Jack allowed.

“Hm.” Gabriel flipped the page, still frowning. He was sitting on the sofa in their honeymoon suite wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and his jaw was rough with graying stubble. His hair was a mess. Jack, standing a few feet away, was caught off-guard—certainly not for the first time—by how much he loved the man. “Scuba-diving.”

“Nice in theory, but I’m a little claustrophobic underwater.”

“Hot air balloons?”

“Sounds romantic. Other than the fact that at least one other person would be in the basket with us.”

“Right,” Gabriel answered absently. “There’s tandem skydiving but it wouldn’t be us together, we’d be strapped to some other—”

“Babe?”

“Hm?” Gabriel looked up, and his expression softened when he met Jack’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing.”

“We’re married now, y’know, it’s illegal for you to lie to me.”

Gabriel chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Is it illegal for a cop to lie about what’s illegal?”

Jack _tsked_. “We may have to handcuff each other.” He studied Gabriel’s face for a few seconds—his soft green eyes with their misleading flecks of gold and gray and blue, the little dimples at the corners of his smile—before saying, “You know if you want to do any of those things, you just have to say so.”

Something shifted in Gabriel’s expression and his smile slipped a little as he turned his eyes back to the book. “I know,” he said. “I was only tossing out ideas. Lots to do here.”

Jack walked over and perched himself on the armrest, facing Gabriel. “So, you’re saying you’d like to get out of here? Going stir-crazy?”

“Stir-crazy?” Gabriel repeated without looking up. He turned the page. “There’s a golf course. Do you play golf?”

“Those important questions should really be asked before marriage,” Jack joked.

Gabriel smiled. “There’s a jet ski rental.”

“Ooh,” Jack said, and Gabriel looked up at the interest in his voice. “That sounds fun. Did you pack your speedo?”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “You want me to traumatize the locals?”

“Just want to show off my trophy husband,” Jack answered, flashing his teeth in a grin. Gabriel rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but Jack knew something was bothering him. “Hey. Sorry you married me?” he teased, bumping his leg against Gabriel’s knee.

“Never,” Gabriel said without hesitation, and Jack smiled.

“Hm,” Jack said, considering. “Sorry we haven’t left this room in two days? Too much sex? Not attracted to me anymore?”

“Jack.”

“Gabe.”

Gabriel sighed and closed the guidebook, setting it on the sofa beside himself. “We haven’t even gone out to dinner.”

“I’ll take you to dinner. I thought the room service was—”

“Or out to watch the sunset. Swim. Explore.”

Jack regarded him for a few moments. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, his forehead furrowed. “I didn’t know—”

“Jack, that’s not—” Gabriel reached out and put a hand on Jack’s knee. “Look, I should’ve told you this before, but…I’m boring.”

Jack answered with a startled laugh, his eyebrows going up. “ _Boring_? Gabriel Santiago, bite your tongue or I’ll bite it for you.”

Gabriel laughed, a real laugh that crinkled more than just the corners of his eyes. “Maybe you haven’t realized it yet because we’ve been busy making out in every corner of this place.”

“It’s been fun,” Jack grinned. “And very _not_ boring.”

“Sure. But we could’ve stayed home…”

“This is our honeymoon.”

“That’s my point.”

“So, just to be clear. Are you worried you’ll regret not going out and doing something—other than me—or that I will?”

“You.”

“Ah. Okay.” Jack glanced around, tipped his head forward, and lowered his voice. “What happens after I find out you’re boring?” he asked in a stage whisper.

Gabriel smiled again. “ _Obviously_ you file for divorce and trade me in for a younger, less boring model.”

“A model?” Jack repeated, pretending to consider the thought.

Gabriel reached up and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt, pulling him forward, and Jack grinned as he shifted off the armrest and slowly straddled Gabriel’s lap. “At least I got a honeymoon out of you first,” Gabriel said, settling his hands onto Jack’s hips.

“I’m glad you told me. Who knows how many years I might’ve wasted, coming home every night to curl up on your chest and be _bored_.” Jack offered an exaggerated grimace. “Sounds awful.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you so soon but I started to feel guilty,” Gabriel said, tipping his face up for a kiss.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s for a moment. “Tricked me into marriage,” he murmured against Gabriel’s mouth. “Hmm.”

Gabriel sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa. “Remember the beach in California?” He slipped his fingers under the hem of Jack’s shirt, seeking the warmth of bare skin. “When I said I wanted to try things with you?”

Jack wiggled his hips a little to find a more comfortable position. “I think we’ve done pretty well in that department.”

“You know I didn’t only mean sex, right?”

“If I ever have a hankering to jump off a bridge with a rubberband attached to my ankle, I’ll let you know.”

“I’d do it with you.”

Jack leaned forward to kiss him again. He rested his elbows on Gabriel’s shoulders and crossed his wrists behind Gabriel’s head on the couch. “I know. But what do _you_ know?” he asked quietly, his lips turned up into a soft smile.

Gabriel inched his fingers up to Jack’s ribs. “I know you love me almost as much as I love you,” he said, and Jack’s dimples flashed as his smile widened. “And I know if you wanted to go bungee-jumping, you’d say so.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Jack teased, twirling his fingers in Gabriel’s hair.

“Sorry. I just…After everything you’ve been through, I don’t want you to miss out on anything, now that Alex is older and you have the chance to really do all the things you never could…” He trailed off, searching Jack’s face. “Sorry,” he repeated. “I don’t mean to sound so…insecure," he said with a wrinkle of his nose. "I’m not, I promise.”

“No, not usually,” Jack agreed with a smile. “Guess this means you really like me, huh?”

“Guess so.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“If you trust me…”

“I’m boring, too,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel widened his eyes. “Really?”

Jack chuckled and planted a quick kiss on the other man’s nose. “Yep. All I wanna do when I get home is cuddle up on you.”

“Except.”

“Accept?”

“Except, jet skis.”

“Oh, right. Except for that. We should do that. Ride to the middle of the ocean and make out.”

“You want to have sex on a jet ski?”

“Sex? Such a dirty mind. I was just talking about kissing and stuff.”

“Yeah, and stuff,” Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion and earning another quiet laugh.

“We could try it, though.” Jack winked, and it was Gabriel’s turn to chuckle. “I could sit on your lap while you drive us around. Let the waves do most of the work for us.”

“Oh, so you only want to rent _one_ jet ski.”

“Well, Sugarlips, how’re we supposed to have sex if we’re not on—” He broke off with a laugh when Gabriel tickled his sides. “Okay, mercy.”

Gabriel slid his hands around to Jack’s back. “We should go down and watch the sunset tonight.”

“Sure. Want to go out to dinner?”

Gabriel smiled. “Tomorrow night,” he said. “You know sunsets make me…”

“Horny?”

“I was going to say _romantic_ , but I guess that’s fair,” Gabriel said with a grin, and Jack tipped his head back to laugh. Gabriel splayed his fingers against Jack’s back inside his shirt, relishing his warmth and solid strength. “Thanks for bringing me here,” he said after a few moments.

“You know I’m not financing this fantasy getaway,” Jack said, because his former in-laws had paid for the honeymoon as a wedding gift. “I had to show you my bank account when you agreed to marry me.” He leaned close, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s, though, because he knew Gabriel wasn’t talking about the trip or the suite.

“That’s not what I mean,” Gabriel murmured anyway, releasing a soft, contented sigh as Jack’s fingers traced light circles against his scalp. “Mm. Are you trying to put me to sleep?”

“A nap sounds nice,” Jack whispered. He brushed his lips against Gabriel’s before tipping his head and pressing soft kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled. “Perfect for a couple of boring old married men.”

“You’ve mentioned the fact that we’re married, like, thirty-seven times in the last two minutes,” Gabriel said, and he felt Jack smile against his neck. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were happy about it or something.”

“I love how smart you are,” Jack murmured beneath Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel chuckled softly. “If it’s a nap you’re looking for, you might want to stop now,” he said, shifting his hips a little beneath Jack’s weight.

Jack pressed himself closer. “What if I turn around and we practice for the jet ski?”

“Hmm.”

Jack lifted his head to meet the other man’s eyes. “Something else bothering you?”

“Yeah. You also gave a tentative yes to hang-gliding.”

“Mmhm?”

“How the hell are you planning to have sex on a hang-glider?” Gabriel asked.

Jack laughed. “Have a little faith, I’ll think of something,” he said, kissing Gabriel’s grin.


End file.
